


If She Liked It

by curiouselfqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't even know what to tag this with because almost nothing happens, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouselfqueen/pseuds/curiouselfqueen
Summary: One of those little moments outside time, when you're sure something's just shifted in your relationship, but you're not quite sure yet.





	If She Liked It

“You know, I quite liked it when your hair went long.” **  
**

Harry looked up from where he was sitting on the floor of the living room, polishing his broom while studying the papers all around him.

Hermione was staring at him where she was curled up on the end of the couch, her book still in her hands.  His hand absently ran through his hair.  It was getting a bit longer, he guessed.  He tended to not really pay attention and the DMLE had decided to really throw him into the thick of it as soon as he had passed his training.  And hadn’t let up in the two years since.

“It looked awful that time I cut it.  It was better after we just let it grow long.”

They sat staring at each other across the room for a few moments, the cracking of the fire the only noise in the room.

“I think you should keep it,” she pronounced, picking her book back up and effectively blocking herself off from the world again, leaving Harry now staring at her wondering what on earth had gotten into Hermione but knowing he was going to keep the long hair.  If she liked it.


End file.
